guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Intimidating Aura
The real question here is "If you stike 3 foes with less health then you at one time, do they all lose an enchantment and Intimidating Gaze Ends?" --Amokk 14:07, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :This would more than likely work like Barrage + Splinter Weapon. (T/ ) 14:17, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah multiple scythe attacks are each evaluated as a seperate attack. So it would end after the first hit. description wrong? Shouldnt it say "...and intimidating aura ends" instead of intimidating gaze... cause thats not even a skill.--Thelordofblah 18:40, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah they didn't change the description when they changed the name. ::I changed it so it wouldn't confuse people reading the description, it is still noted in the notes section. Xeon 02:44, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::This has been changed in game as of the 8th Friday 2006 patch Xeon 05:51, 10 December 2006 (CST) Define "Strike" Does this work with ranged attacks, or is it melee only? :Any presumably. — Skuld 13:03, 6 December 2006 (CST) The description logically entails that the enchantment ends even if the foe does not have an enchantment on him. Is that correct? :Yep, unfortunately. Jioruji Derako 09:11, 8 January 2007 (CST) Should it be mentioned somewhere that this is the only attack/spell in the whole game that gets rid of Shadow Form? Link To The Future 16:22, 18 January 2007 (CST) :It isn't. There are non-targeted spells and non-spells/attacks that remove enchantments. --Fyren 16:28, 18 January 2007 (CST) It goes through shadow form, but it says "strike". Is that supposed to include "miss". I don't think you can strike something if you miss. --Swift Thief 20:45, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Technically, strike is the same as punch or kick. It's the action, not the result, therefore making it a verb. You can strike and fail, punch/kick and miss. The Enchantment removal is triggered upon your action, and not the reaction on the foe. Make sense? --MagickElf666 00:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) I just tested and this will not remove shadow form. The character with SF had less health than the character with this. The character with this simply missed and neither enchantment was removed. --Fyren 18:31, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::Anet really needs to start being consistent with their "strike", "attack", "hit" and use them excruciating correctly. M s4 20:34, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Shadow form? Will this remove Shadow Form? I mean, you techinically can never hit them. Does it work when it's blocked? Yes it does. I was farming him and he removed shadow form--slogankid1 (talk) 13:50, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Shadow Form doesn't block, it causes missing. --Ckal Ktak 15:42, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Exactly, so how on Earth could this remove SF, you never hit 'em. ::Chilling Victory conditional cold damage (yes it's a bug) (T/ ) 02:09, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::Not a bug - a game mechanic exploit. Chilling Victory deals the cold damage to target (and adjacent) if you have more health than the target. It does not check for the initial hit before dealing the cold damage. This allows the skill to do damage even if the attack is blocked or misses (due to blind or a protective enchantment). When the cold damage is dealt, it is dealt first to the target and triggers the (one time) disenchant effect from Intimidating Aura. The reason this kills 'sins is that the Shadow Form end effect happens whether it ends naturally or is removed by this skill. A 'sin with <55 hp is nearly dead so it only takes a couple of auto-attacks to finish him off. Keep in mind that it only removes one enchantment from a target so it's easy to cover Shadow Form. Hope this helps everyone understand what's happening now. 15:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::"if you strike a foe who has less Health than you," doesn't imply "magical" damage (such as the second hit from CV), to me. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Intimidating Aura + Chilling Victory bug? I think I've noticed when fighting Deathbringer, if he has IA on and hits the chilling victory and the cold damage part triggers, it removes TWO enchantments. Can anybody test this? -Jaofos 09:34, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :tested it with jaofos, it does not remove two enchantments. -- Xeon 10:01, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::It's a lovely feeling when you come to the sudden realization that you can be an idiot sometimes. I was accidentally ending Feigned Neutrality by using other skills and not realizing it. -Jaofos 10:02, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Rending Aura Rending aura can remove this before it takes effect. *cough* 55 + deathbringer *cough* Kelvin Greyheart 19:33, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Shadow Form Can someone please double check that this skill does not end Shadow Form? i went into turai's proccession (HM) and used it while near a raging Ntouka to get to a chest and i kept dying. Finally i put another enchantment over it, and that time i didnt die, since, as im assuming, intimidating ended the second enchantment instead of Shadow form. :"if you strike a foe who has less Health than you". If they miss, they can't remove it with this. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:14, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::I can Answer the Shadow form issue. Most likely, you reduced your health greatly to allow for shadow form to be maintained, and in hardmode the foes have much more health. The Ntouka dervishes tend to lead with Chilling victory after casting this enchantment, which triggers the affect of this enchantment when the cold damage AoE affect hits, even though the Actual attack didn't. Whats more, they have enough scythe mastery to take away the little health you have remaining when shadow form ends, killing you instantly. I ran into this problem several times trying to do perma shadow form builds in kourna. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 00:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC) needs nerfing It's a OK skill but I never rly see it used (could be just me). It needs lower recharge time. and yes I know the gd points of this skill. (more skill suggested improving on my page) [[user:Shadow Ghost|'Shadow Ghost']] 21:50, 17 July 2009 (GMT+1) :You mean it needs buffing. o.O The only thing I've used this for is dwayna's touch fodder. --Guttersnipe 23:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) spells I'm trying some spike builds w/ this but does it work with spells aswell? --Bio. 22:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, only attacks. --Macros 00:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC)